


Officer Halo

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Cop pulls you over for speeding, only to find its Gabriel and it leads to some kinky sex.Warnings: Smut, Light Bondage, Some cursingPlease Enjoy





	Officer Halo

Your knuckles started to turn white as your grip on the steering wheel tightened. Back at your motel room you had gotten a call from a friend saying they needed help right away with a nest of vampires. Hunters always seemed to take on more than they could especially men with their egos. So here you were speeding down a long stretch of highway to an abandoned farm house where the vampire nest was supposed to be. Deep forest was on either side of the road with twinkling stars above. The night was peacefully, perfect to star gaze, but you had other things to take care of and with that in mind you pressed harder on the gas. No one else was on the road, so you took the liberty of going above the speed limit.   
Out of no where cop sirens blared out from behind. Sure enough there was a cop car riding your butt with the lights flashing and everything. You cursed to yourself, upset at wasting time when you had real problems to deal with.   
You pulled your car over to the side of the road and rolled the window down, letting fresh air blow in. The police car stopped right behind you and you heard footsteps approaching. With a deep sigh you pulled out your license and registration and set them on the passenger seat knowing the procedure by now.   
Blinding light came from outside your rolled down window, making it impossible to see the police officer. “Well look what we have here.” Your blood froze at the familiar voice. With an hand up to block the flashlight you started to notice the bright honey brown eyes with that well known mischievous smile to match.  
“Gabriel.” You sighed. “I’m gonna take a wild guess that you were the one who called and that there is no vampire nest.” He directed the flashlight downward a bit, so it wasn’t blinding anymore.  
“Officer Halo to you ma’am.” He replied sternly with a mischievous glint in his eyes.   
“Really Gabe? You could’ve easily just come over instead of this.” You motioned your arms at the situation.   
“But where’s the fun in that?” He arched an eyebrow at you before pulling the door open. “Now you’re coming with me. We don’t take too kindly to those who disrespect the law, ma’am.” His arm reached in and grabbed you, yanking you out of your car. Resisting was difficult, so you went with what he was doing and sat down in the back of his cop car.  
“Real props and everything? You really outdid yourself this time.” You folded your arms against your chest with a small smile.  
“Of course cupcake. Now you be quiet back there or I’ll have to restrain you.” He peered over his shoulder to look at you then focused back on driving. The drive was short as you headed back into town to the police station.   
The first time you met Gabriel was when he transported you and the Winchesters into T.V. land. One of your roles happened to be starring in one of Gabriel’s porns and things got heated quickly. You heard stories before that about him and then when you finally got to see him, your heart melted. As a hunter you didn’t really believe in love at first sight, but Gabriel was a whole different kind of story. The light hearted laughs, puppy dog eyes, his sassy remarks, and him being adorable was hard to ignore and deny.   
The car stopped in front of the station and Gabriel got out to open your door. You swung your legs out the door and stood up to have your hands handcuffed. “Really?” You remarked. Gabriel just smiled more and grabbed your arm, leading you inside. There were two other officers, but neither took notice of the archangel guiding you to a holding cell.   
You stepped into the gray boring cell noticing the barred small window, horrid toilet and plain dirty bed. You shuddered at the space, at least there was a wall so the cell next to you couldn’t see in. Gabriel stepped into the cell with you reaching out for the cuffs. Instead of taking them off he chained them to the cell bar door.   
“Gabe….” His fingers trailed down your back to your butt making you arch into his touch. “What are you doing?” Gabriel moved to press his body entirely against yours. You could feel his half hard member under his pants.  
He leaned into your ear, his breath hot against your skin. “Should I tell you your rights?” He nibbled on your ear slowly. “You have the right to remain silent, however, when I’m done with you, I doubt that will be the case.” He started to pepper kisses down your neck, sucking on your sweet spot making you moan. Gabriel slid his hand under your shirt tracing patterns on your stomach before inching up towards your breasts. His hand trailed upward cupping your breast through your bra and brushed his thumb over your nipple. Your hips rocked back into him frustrated that you couldn’t touch him. “Anything you say will be used against you.” You pulled at the cuffs as his other hand grabbed your butt, squeezing it lightly.   
“Get rid of all these clothes then.” You whined.   
With a snap you were both striped down to your under garnments, allowing you to feel his bulge pressed against you. He started kissing down your back, stopping at your bra, before unclasping it and continuing down. You felt like you were going to be driven mad by impatience. Gabriel kissed down to your lower back before pushing your panties down, moving your legs apart more and slipping a finger along your wet folds. You heard him lick his finger behind you before he plunged it into your core. Pleasure shot through your body as you moved your hips to increase the friction. His other hand gripped your hip to keep you in place as he stood behind you once again, pumping his finger in and out of you. A loud groan escaped as he added a second finger, increasing the pleasure. Gabriel licked your ear, nibbling it, before whispering to you again. “You have the right to an attorney, but I don’t see why you would waste your time with them when you have me.” He growled as he pulled you hips back, so you were facing the ground. Your legs were still spread, but now you were in the perfect position for Gabriel to come at you from behind. His thumb rubbed against your clit and you could feel your insides clench down around his fingers.   
“Gabe….fuck….” You moaned. “Get in me already, you tease.”   
He chuckled from behind you, removing his fingers and sucking on them. “You taste so good.”  
Suddenly you felt his tip lining up with your entrance. His thumb kept rubbing your clit as he slowly entered you. You moaned as your walls stretched waiting for the real pleasure to begin.  
He started off with a slow pace which quickly picked up in speed. Both of his hands were on your waist, making his thrust go deeper than the last. Your head flew back as he hit your g-spot. Gabriel kept hitting that spot over and over until you felt like you were about to unravel.   
“Gabe...fuck...so close…” You cried out in sheer pleasure.   
“Told you that you wouldn’t stay silent.” He joked then groaned as you started to rock your hips with his. “Oh, fuck.” You felt him twitch inside you, growing desperate. After a few more minutes of thrusts you were cumming around him. Gabriel was seconds behind, filling you up with his seed. He kept hold of your hips to help you keep balance as you rode out your high. When he finally pulled out you heard a snap again. He walked over to the cell door fully clothed in his police uniform.  
“Well sweetheart that was great.” He licked his lips.   
“Gabriel.” Your voice was stern as he opened the cell door. “Don’t you dare leave me here like this.”   
He gave you a once over, giving you an innocent face. “I don’t know (y/n), I kinda like seeing you like this.” Gabriel walked out, shutting the cell door.   
“At least give me back my clothes or...uncuff me.” You begged as he started to walk away, twirling the key with his finger. “Gabriel. Gabriel!” He strut down the hallway, then before he left, he glanced back at you giving you a wink before disappearing. “Gabriel! You asshole.” You pulled at the cuffs again with all your strength. The cuffs magically disappeared, making you fall on the floor harshly. You rubbed your back figuring it probably bruise before noticing your clothes laying on the dirty wore bed. “Thanks a lot.” You muttered, but in your head you hoped you’d see him again.


End file.
